There is a so-called perforated film obtained by providing holes on a sheet manufactured from a synthetic resin, a film, metallic foil or the like. The perforated film is used for various uses. Examples of the uses include freshness preservation of vegetables, fruits or the like, a back sheet of diapers, sanitary goods or the like, a deoxidizer, and a moisture absorbent. According to the respective uses, gas permeation amounts for air, oxygen, hydrogen, steam or the like are controlled by a shape, a size, the number and the like of holes provided on the perforated film.
As a method of obtaining such a perforated film, there is a method of perforating a perforation target object by a perforating apparatus including a pair of roll-like cutters (for example, see Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2). In this perforating apparatus, a plurality of first cutting edges provided continuously in a circumferential direction are arranged in an axial direction on a peripheral surface of one roll-like cutter, and a plurality of second cutting edges provided continuously in the axial direction are arranged in the circumferential direction on a peripheral surface of the other roll-like cutter. By using the perforating apparatus, a sheet which is a perforation target object is held between the pair of roll-like cutters, the pair of roll-like cutters are rotated in mutually opposite directions, and thus the sheet is perforated at a part where the first cutting edge and the second cutting edge intersect.